This invention relates to mobile irrigation apparatus including traveling sprinklers and linear water feed machines and, more specifically, to an associated docking station that automatically and successively engages and disengages spaced hydrants mounted on a water supply pipe extending alongside or through a field to be irrigated.
Mobile irrigation systems are well-known and include traveling sprinklers, center-pivot machines, linear machines and the like. For some traveling sprinklers and linear machines, there is a requirement to successively engage and disengage valves in hydrants or risers spaced along the length of a water supply pipe that typically parallels or coincides with the path of movement of the sprinkler or linear machine. In commonly owned co-pending application Ser. No. 10/921,296, filed Aug. 19, 2004, a traveling sprinkler is disclosed that incorporates a docking station for automatically engaging and disengaging the valves. In commonly owned co-pending application Ser. No. 10/892,494, filed Jul. 16, 2004, a linear-feed machine is disclosed that incorporates a similar docking station.